1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector which displays a three-dimensional image.
2. Related Art
Recently, various types of projector capable of displaying a three-dimensional image have been proposed.
For example, a technology disclosed in JP-A-2005-115276 alternately produces a projection image for the right eye and a projection image for the left eye by time-sharing operation, and switches between the right eye and the left eye by time-sharing operation using polarization shutter spectacles or the like to provide three-dimensional audiovisual display.
In addition, technologies shown in JP-A-2004-205919 and JP-A-2003-202520 project an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye by using different types of polarized lights for each to provide three-dimensional audiovisual display through polarization spectacles or the like whose right eye and left eye transmit different types of polarized lights for each.
According to the technology of JP-A-2005-115276, lights for the right eye and for the left eye are alternately blocked by time-sharing operation. Thus, brightness in viewing is reduced to half of the output from the projector.
As for the technologies of JP-A-2004-205919 and JP-A-2003-202520, light modulating devices for both of the right eye and the left eye are required. In this case, the size of the projector increases, and the product cost rises.